Troubles
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu, Ichigo and Emiko all get stuck in the Pokemon World. NOW what?
1. Rescue

**Troubles Chapter 1:**

**Rescue**

Kisshu, Ichigo and Emiko had been living together for a few months now. Little did they know, however, things were about to change.

One day, Emiko was baking brownies, and Kisshu was watching her hopefully. Ichigo had gone out to pick flowers. Emiko was just about to tell Kisshu that him staring at her was driving her nuts, when they heard Ichigo scream. Emiko turned off the oven and she and Kisshu teleported to the sound. What they saw shocked them. Ichigo was getting sucked into a portal. Emiko and Kisshu immediately grabbed her hands and tried to pull her out, but the portal's pull was too much, and they got sucked in too.

The three teens landed in a forest clearing. "We're not in Tokyo or my dimension," Kisshu said. "Where are we?"

They stood up, just as a small blue turtle-like thing crashed into them. "Well, there's the answer," Emiko said. "We're in that dimension I told you about, Kisshu. The one with the creatures called Pokemon."

The blue turtle looked at them and said, _"Where are you from? And what are you doing in the forest here?"_

"We're from a different dimension, and we got sucked into a portal that landed us in this forest," Emiko said. "What's your name? I'm Emiko, and these are my friends, Kisshu and Ichigo."

"_I'm Squirtle," _the blue turtle said.

"Why were you running, Squirtle?" Emiko asked.

"_I was looking for help," _Squirtle said. _"Team Rocket trapped my trainer and a bunch of his friends, and I need help to free them. Hey, could you help?"_

Emiko turned to Kisshu and Ichigo and said, "This Squirtle say its friends are in trouble with that group I told you about. Can we go help them?"

"Might as well, I think we're currently stuck here anyways," Kisshu said. He looked at Squirtle. "Can you lead us to where your friends are?"

Squirtle nodded and ran off in the direction it came. Kisshu, Emiko and Ichigo followed it. Finally they reached a large building, but it looked like it was covered in a tent. _"My friends are trapped inside," _Squirtle said.

"Okay," Emiko said. She turned to Kisshu. "Let's cut the tent up," she said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He crossed his wrists, and his Dragon Swords appeared. Emiko threw out her right arm, and her sword appeared in her hand.

"Ichigo, stay here with Squirtle," Emiko said. Ichigo nodded. Emiko and Kisshu flew up into the air, and flew toward the tent.

"Let's start at the top," Kisshu said. He slashed a hole in the top, and Emiko started making it bigger. She tore down one side, while Kisshu tore down the other.

"We've got to get both sides to fall out," Emiko said. "Otherwise it'll just make things worse." Kisshu nodded, and the two of them flew up and each grabbed a side, then pulled the sides apart, so they both fell in a heap at the sides of the building. Emiko and Kisshu looked down, and saw a group of humans looking up at them.

Emiko and Kisshu hesitantly landed on the ground. Ichigo and Squirtle ran up to them as Emiko asked, "Is everyone okay?"

A woman with reddish brown hair pulled into a ponytail came up to them and said, "Yes, I think we're all fine, thanks to you."

"Well, we're not happy!" said a voice above them. Emiko and Kisshu looked up to see Team Rocket in their balloon. Jessie continued, "You totally ruined our plan to capture all the Pokemon here!"

"Oh, so you've decided that you want someone other than Pikachu?" Emiko asked.

"No, we still want Pikachu," James said. "We just thought we'd get a lot of other Pokemon at the same time."

"Greedy jerks," Emiko said. "Do I need to freeze you AGAIN?"

Team Rocket looked nervous and said, "PLEASE don't freeze us again!"

"You guys are pathetic," Emiko said. "I suggest getting out of here if you don't want to be frozen for the next 72 hours."

"You're going to up the time limit again?" James asked nervously. "The last time was bad enough!"

"Then scram, and don't come back!" Emiko shouted.

"YIKES! We'll go!" Jessie said. "Just don't freeze us again!" Team Rocket turned their balloon around and floated away as fast as it could go.

"Emiko, something's running towards you," Kisshu said.

Emiko turned and saw Pikachu. She waited, and Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder and started rubbing her cheek. Emiko giggled and said, "Pikachu, it's so great to see you again!"

The woman with reddish brown hair looked surprised. "You and Pikachu know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah," Emiko said. "Hey, if Pikachu's here, does that mean Ash is as well?"

"Right here," Ash said, coming over. "Nice to see you again, Emiko, who's your friend?"

"This is Kisshu," Emiko said. "You remember Ichigo, right?"

"Yeah, hi," Ash said. "Nice to meet you, Kisshu."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. Then he turned to Emiko. "How do you know each other?"

"Ash is Pikachu's best friend," Emiko said. "I've met them twice. I'm not sure who all these others are, though."

"Oh, sorry," the woman with reddish brown hair said. "I'm Mrs. Ketchum, Ash's mom."

"I'm Misty," said a girl with orange hair.

May said, "You know me and Max, and Brock, right Emiko?"

"Yep," Emiko said. Then she turned to Kisshu. "That's May, her little brother is Max, and the other boy is Brock."

"Nice to meet you," Kisshu said.

Suddenly a man in a white lab coat came out of the house and said, "We have guests?"

Emiko immediately hid behind Kisshu. She heard Ash saying, "Yeah, this is Kisshu, the girl behind him is Emiko, and the other girl is Ichigo. Kisshu and Emiko got us all out of the tent."

"Where's Team Rocket?" the man asked.

"Emiko scared them off," Ash replied.

"And why is she hiding?" the man asked.

"She's afraid of people in white lab coats," Ash said.

The man sounded confused as he said, "That's certainly an odd fear."

From behind Kisshu, Emiko said, "You wouldn't think that if you'd been kidnapped, turned into a completely different race, poked with needles, and kept in a cage, all by people with white lab coats."

Suddenly Pikachu, who was still on Emiko's shoulder, said, _"Professor Oak isn't like that, Emiko. He's a really nice guy who loves Pokemon. It's safe."_

"I-if you say so, Pikachu," Emiko said nervously. She hesitantly came out from behind Kisshu.

**I know, really bad chapter ending. I wanted to make this more than one chapter, though, so I'll post more today.**


	2. Disappearance

**Troubles Chapter 2:**

**Disappearance**

Emiko hesitantly came out from behind Kisshu, and Professor Oak looked surprised. "I've never seen Pikachu sit on anyone's shoulder besides Ash's," he said.

"Really?" Emiko asked. "Pikachu's really nice."

"_Thanks Emiko, I like you a lot too," _Pikachu said.

"I'm glad," Emiko said.

"You're glad? About what?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm glad that Pikachu likes me," Emiko said. "You can't understand what Pikachu is saying either, can you?"

"No, I don't know anyone who can fully understand what Pokemon are saying," Professor Oak said. "Is Pikachu the only Pokemon you can understand?"

"No, I can understand any language, human or otherwise," Emiko said. "That's how we found out that you all were trapped by Team Rocket; that Squirtle told me its friends needed help."

"Squirtle?" Ash asked. "Where is it now?"

"Um… it was with Ichigo," Emiko said. She looked over, but Ichigo was gone too!

"Uh-oh," Emiko said. "Where are they?"

_**Meanwhile, with Ichigo and Squirtle: **_"Where are we?" Ichigo asked. Squirtle had gone running into the forest, and Ichigo had followed it. Suddenly they both fell into a hole, and then heard laughing. They had looked up, and seen two people wearing black uniforms with a red 'R' on the front. Then Ichigo and Squirtle got pulled out and shoved into a cage. The two people took them to a helicopter, and left them there. It had been over an hour, and Ichigo and Squirtle were getting worried.

_**Back with the others: **_Emiko and the others had tried calling for Ichigo and Squirtle, but no response. "Emiko, see if you can sense where Ichigo is, they're probably together," Kisshu said.

Emiko nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated on Ichigo's face and finally said, "They're both in a cage somewhere dark. It looks like the inside of a helicopter. I can sense them; they're not too far away. Let's go find them!"

"Okay," Kisshu said. He turned to the others. "Who else is coming? It shouldn't be too many, if their captors are nearby, a large group will attract attention."

"I'll go," Ash said.

"Me too," Brock said. "May, Max, stay here. Someone should protect the lab in case the people who stole Ichigo and Squirtle come here."

"Fine…" May said.

Kisshu nodded to Ash and Brock, then said, "Emiko, lead the way."

"Couldn't we just teleport?" Emiko asked.

"I don't know where I'm going," Kisshu reminded her. Emiko sighed and closed her eyes, then ran into the forest. Kisshu, Ash and Brock followed.

Emiko ran towards a large lake that could be seen in the distance. Suddenly she stopped the others and said, "Someone's coming."

"Let's hide and ambush them," Kisshu said.

They hid in the bushes, and watched a person wearing a cloak walk down the path. As the person got closer, Emiko quietly snapped her fingers. The person stopped dead, and said, "What happened? I can't move!"

"Uh-oh," Ash said quietly. "I think we made a mistake. Come on, guys."

Emiko and Kisshu looked a bit dubious, but followed Ash and Brock out of the bushes. Ash walked up to the person and pulled off the hood of his cloak. The boy, who had spiky brown hair, said, "Ash?"

"Hi Gary," Ash said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to visit Grandpa," Gary said. "Do you know why I can't move?"

Ash turned to Emiko and said, "Emiko, it's okay to let him go now, this is Gary Oak, he's a friend."

Emiko snapped the fingers on her right hand, and Gary said, "Hey, I can move again. How'd you do that?"

"I concentrated on freezing the muscles in your body, and they froze," Emiko said. "It's one of my powers."

"Who are you, anyways?" Gary asked.

"I'm Emiko," Emiko said. "And that's my friend Kisshu."

"What happened to your ears?" Gary asked.

"Nothing, we're not human," Kisshu said. "You haven't seen any helicopters around, have you?"

"No, why?" Gary asked.

"Squirtle and Kisshu's girlfriend Ichigo got kidnapped by someone, and they're inside a helicopter, but we don't exactly know where the helicopter is," Ash said. "It's close by, but where exactly, we don't know."

"Well, we could get our Pokemon to search from the air," Gary suggested.

"That's a good idea," Kisshu said. "Pokemon are less likely to attract attention in the air than me and Emiko."

"Okay…" Gary said. Then he threw a Poke Ball, and out came something that looked like a sparrow. "Pidgey, we need you to look for a helicopter," Gary said. Pidgey chirped and flew off.

"Should we keep going on foot?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, maybe we'll find something," Ash said.

They walked for a little while, but found nothing. Suddenly Pidgey came back and landed on Gary's shoulder.

"What did you find?" Gary asked. Pidgey chirped sadly.

"Nothing?" Emiko said. Pidgey nodded.

Suddenly a loud noise shattered the silence. "That might be what we're looking for," Kisshu said.

"Pikachu, Kisshu and I have to fly," Emiko said. "You should probably get down."

"_Can't I come?" _Pikachu asked.

"Ash, Pikachu wants to know if it can come with us," Emiko said. "We have to fly though, and we can't really take you. Is it okay if Pikachu comes?"

"If that's what Pikachu wants, but promise me you'll protect it," Ash said.

"Of course," Emiko said.

"Okay," Ash said. "Pikachu can use Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack and Tackle. Pikachu, will you obey Emiko if she give you a command?"

Pikachu nodded. "Okay, good luck," Ash said.

Kisshu and Emiko nodded, then flew up. They saw the helicopter flying up at the same time, and followed. "Pikachu, hold on tight," Emiko said.

Kisshu called, "Let's teleport on top of the helicopter, we'll be able to get inside from there." Emiko nodded, and she and Kisshu teleported, landing on top of the helicopter, but away from the blades.

Emiko spotted a little door, and said, "This might be our way in." Kisshu nodded and wrenched it open. Then he, Emiko and Pikachu jumped in.

They landed in the back, away from the cockpit, and started looking around for Ichigo and Squirtle. Finally they found the cage that Emiko had seen, and Ichigo and Squirtle were curled up inside it, asleep. Emiko reached in and shook Ichigo gently. Ichigo woke with a start, and saw Emiko, Pikachu and Kisshu looking in at her. "Can you get us out of here?" she asked.

"Yeah, hang on," Kisshu said. He got out his Dragon Swords and cut up the lock, then helped Ichigo out of the cage. Squirtle came out too.

Before they could teleport out, though, a boy with turquoise hair came in and said, "I thought I heard something. You think you can get out so easily?"

"Yeah, actually, we do," Kisshu said. "But first you're going to pay for what you did."

Before Kisshu could do anything more, though, a girl's voice shouted, "Clutch, what is going on back there?"

The boy turned red and screamed, "IT'S NOT CLUTCH, IT'S BUTCH!"

"Yeah, whatever," the girl said. "So what's going on?"

"We have intruders," Butch said.

"WHAT!?" the girl screamed. "How did they get in?"

"We got in through the roof," Emiko said.

Butch's jaw dropped. "Oi Clutch, just get rid of them," the girl said. "Then come back and help me fly this thing."

Butch ground his teeth and threw a Poke Ball. Out came something that looked like a wolf. "Let's go," he said. "Mightyena, use Bite!"

Mightyena lunged at Pikachu. Emiko said, "Pikachu, dodge it, then use Quick Attack."

Pikachu obeyed, and Mightyena got slammed into the wall. As it tried to get up, Emiko said, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's Thunderbolt fried Mightyena, and it collapsed. "What are you going to do now, Bozo?" Emiko asked.

"IT'S BUTCH! NOT CLUTCH, NOT BOZO, BUTCH!" Butch shouted. Completely forgetting about using a Pokemon, Butch launched himself at Emiko, who dodged and tripped him. He went face-first into the wall. Before he could get up, Kisshu hit him over the head, knocking him out.

"Okay, I think our work here is done," Kisshu said. "Let's go." He took Ichigo's hand, and Emiko picked up Squirtle. Pikachu already was on her shoulder. Then they both teleported back to the clearing where they left Ash, Brock and Gary.

They were still waiting, and looked relieved when they saw Kisshu, Emiko, Ichigo, Pikachu and Squirtle.

"How'd it go?" Ash asked.

"We knocked out a guy named Butch, who was pretty touchy about us getting his name wrong," Emiko said. "There was a girl flying the helicopter, but we didn't see her. The good thing is, we managed to get Ichigo and Squirtle out of there."

"You're right," Brock said. "Let's go back to Professor Oak's."

"_Emiko, you did really well for someone who thinks Pokemon battles are weird," _Pikachu said.

Emiko giggled and said, "Thanks, Pikachu."

"What did it say?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu said I did really well for someone who thinks Pokemon battles are weird," Emiko said.

"Why do you think Pokemon battles are weird?" Brock asked.

"It's the idea of fighting for sport," Emiko said. "I guess I think that fighting should only be to protect what's important to you, not for fun. But then again, I'm not from this dimension, so maybe that's why I can't understand it."

"You're from another dimension?" Gary asked.

"Yup," Emiko said. "So's Kisshu, and Ichigo."

"Wow," Gary said. "So how'd you get here?"

"We all got sucked into a portal," Ichigo said. "Why, I don't know."

"Are you stuck here?" Ash asked.

"I don't think so," Kisshu said. "We should be able to teleport out."

"Well, that's lucky, you probably don't want to be stuck here forever," Brock said.

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

"Hey look, we're back," Emiko said.

The others looked, and sure enough, they were back at Professor Oak's ranch.

**Next chapter might be the last. Sorry!**


	3. Professor Birch

**Troubles Chapter 3:**

**Professor Birch**

Emiko, Kisshu, and the others had reached Professor Oak's ranch, and they walked up to the door. Ash knocked, and May opened the door. "Come on in, Professor Oak has a visitor," she said.

Everyone followed her to a room that looked like a study. Professor Oak was talking with a man in a white lab coat. Emiko squeaked and hid behind Kisshu again as the two men looked up. "I see you got them back," Professor Oak said. "Any idea who did this?"

"From Kisshu and Emiko's description, I think it was Butch and Cassidy," Ash said. "Why they did it, I don't know, but at least we got Ichigo and Squirtle back."

"Where's Emiko?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"She's hiding behind Kisshu again," Brock said. "I think she's scared of Professor Birch."

"The white lab coat, right?" Professor Oak said.

"Probably," Ash said.

Professor Birch sounded confused as he said, "White lab coat?"

Ash sighed and said, "Emiko is afraid of people in white lab coats. She's had a pretty bad experience with scientists, and now she's afraid of them."

From behind Kisshu, Emiko said, "You would be too if you'd even seen what I went through."

Kisshu asked, "Emiko, are you going to show them?"

"Show us what?" Brock asked.

"Fine," Emiko sighed. She came out from behind Kisshu, then rolled up her sleeves and held her arms out.

Everyone gasped, except for Kisshu. Emiko's arms were covered in scars. Some were long, like cuts, and there were a bunch of round marks as well.

"What _happened?" _Mrs. Ketchum asked, horrified.

"The round marks are from needles. The others are the result of me not doing what the scientists wanted," Emiko said. "Every time I disobeyed a command, they took a whip or a knife to my arms." She rolled down her sleeves. "Now you know why I wear long sleeves year round, and why I am terrified of people wearing white lab coats. It brings back all the memories of when they turned me into a science experiment."

The others were speechless. Finally Professor Oak said, "We're so sorry, Emiko, we had no idea. Would it help you if Professor Birch and I took off our lab coats?"

"Yes, it still makes me nervous," Emiko said.

Professor Oak nodded, and he and Professor Birch took off their white lab coats and hung them up on a coat rack.

"Thanks," Emiko said.

Before anyone could reply, though, Ichigo said, "Kisshu, is something wrong?"

Emiko and the others turned just in time to see Kisshu collapse. Emiko immediately ran over and helped Ichigo catch him. Emiko put a hand on his forehead, and said, "He has a pretty bad fever. I wonder what happened?"

"I have no clue," Ichigo said. "It looked like he was shaking when you showed the others your arms, and then he collapsed."

Emiko looked worried. "I wonder if it was the connection I have to him," she said. "Kisshu doesn't know this, but I formed a mental connection with him a while back. It's possible that my memories and emotions just now caused him to go into a state of shock."

"What should we do?" Ichigo asked, scared.

"I have the ability to heal," Emiko said. "I'll do what I can for him, but he might need some rest after this."

"You three are welcome to stay with me for a while," Professor Oak said. "I have a few extra bedrooms."

"Thank you, that would be a big help," Emiko said.

"I'll show you where the rooms are," Professor Oak said.

"Thanks," Emiko said. "Ichigo, help me carry him."

Ichigo nodded, and put one of Kisshu's arms over her shoulders. Emiko did the same, and the girls followed Professor Oak down the hall and to a bedroom. They put Kisshu on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Emiko then put one hand on Kisshu's chest and the other on his forehead, then closed her eyes.

As Ichigo and Professor Oak watched, Emiko's hands began to glow. Kisshu's cheeks, which had been flushed, started to go back to their normal color. After a few more minutes, his breathing evened out and his body relaxed. Soon after, Emiko took her hands away and said, "Okay, I've done what I can for now. All that's left is to wait for him to wake up. I'll know more when he's fully awake."

"That was amazing, Emiko," Professor Oak said.

"Thanks," Emiko said. "In some ways I'm glad I became a Cyniclon, but I just wish that I didn't have to go through so much to get to the point where I could heal and help those important to me."

**I know, another bad chapter ending. There is more though!**


	4. Recovery

**Troubles Chapter 4:**

**Recovery**

Professor Oak had left, and Emiko and Ichigo were watching over Kisshu. It had been about three hours since he collapsed, and he hadn't stirred. The girls were getting pretty worried.

Finally, two hours later, Kisshu groaned softly, instantly alerting Emiko and Ichigo. "Kisshu?" Emiko asked softly.

Kisshu opened his eyes and asked, "What happened? Where am I?"

"You collapsed about five hours ago, and you're in one of Professor Oak's spare bedrooms," Ichigo said. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great," Kisshu said. "I feel pretty weak, and I've got a headache. Why did I collapse?"

"We're not exactly sure," Emiko said. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember you showing the others your arms, and then I suddenly had a really bad headache," Kisshu said. "I closed my eyes, and I saw a bunch of images of a girl being tortured, and that's all I remember until I woke up in here."

Ichigo and Emiko exchanged disturbed looks. Ichigo finally asked, "What did the girl look like, Kisshu?"

"She looked a little like Emiko, but she was human, and her hair was black, not reddish brown," Kisshu said. "She was in a lot of pain; I could see her screaming. There were a bunch of people in white lab coats there, and they were torturing her."

Emiko was dead white. Kisshu noticed, and said, "Emiko, is something wrong?"

"I had black hair when I was a human," Emiko whispered. "I think you were seeing me when I was being turned into a Cyniclon."

"But why would I see you?" Kisshu asked.

"I have a connection to you," Emiko said. "What you saw was probably related to what I was thinking about when I showed everyone my arms. My memories somehow affected you as well, and you went into shock because of it. I'm really sorry."

"You have a connection to me?" Kisshu asked. "Why?"

"I always felt closer to you than I did to Pai or Taruto," Emiko said. "So I formed a connection between your heart and mine. It was originally for me to know if something happened to you, but after we stopped fighting, I didn't break the connection. I guess that was a mistake, because I don't think it can be broken anymore."

"Is it likely that your memories could affect me like this again?" Kisshu asked.

"Not very," Emiko said. "I'd have to be pretty upset or in pain for something like this to happen again.

"Well, that's good," Kisshu said. "I don't want this to happen often."

"Considering it's never happened before, it's unlikely it will happen often, and it may never happen again," Emiko said. "Don't worry too much about it."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Emiko called.

Professor Oak opened the door and said, "How's Kisshu?"

"I'm okay," Kisshu said. "I'm not sure I have the strength to get up yet, though."

"That doesn't sound 'okay' to me," Professor Oak said. Suddenly there was a loud 'CRASH!' from outside.

"What was THAT?" Emiko asked.

"Team Rocket's attacking again," Professor Oak said. "We could use some help with their latest machine."

"I'll go," Emiko said. "Ichigo, stay here with Kisshu."

"Okay," Ichigo said. Emiko nodded and ran out. She went into the front yard and saw a huge robot sucking Pokemon into itself.

Emiko looked up and saw Team Rocket in their balloon. Ash and the others were trying to keep their Pokemon from getting sucked into the machine. Emiko ran up to Ash and asked, "Does that machine have a weak point?"

"I'm not sure, but we've got to get the Pokemon out of it before we blow it up," Ash said. "Team Rocket has the remote."

"I'll go get it," Emiko said. "Hold tight." Ash nodded, and Emiko flew up to the balloon.

Meowth saw her and screamed, "We've got a problem!" Jessie and James turned and looked nervous.

"We thought you were gone!" Jessie said.

"Well, think again," Emiko said. "Now, are you going to let the Pokemon go, or do I have to get rough?"

"We're not scared this time," James said. "Just try to stop us."

"Fine," Emiko said, and threw out her right arm. A large sword appeared in her hand and she said, "Say good bye to the ugly balloon." With that she swiped the sword and cut through the supports that held up the basket. The basket separated from the balloon, and Team Rocket crashed to the ground. The remote went flying, and Ash caught it. While he reversed the machine's pull, Emiko stalked over to Team Rocket, who were gibbering with fear.

"Are you going to kill us?" James asked.

"And here I thought you weren't scared," Emiko said. "No, I'm not going to kill you, though I probably should. I'm just going to freeze you for the next two weeks, and then send you flying."

"NOOOOOO! Please don't freeze us again!" Jessie said.

"Why?" Emiko asked. "You attacked my friends. You should be grateful I didn't kill you. So you can suck it up and stop complaining. At least you're still alive." With that, Emiko snapped the fingers on her left hand and said, "Team Rocket, bind. Spell, self maintain. Time limit, two weeks." She clapped her hands together, and then said, "Okay, you're all set."

Emiko then turned and said, "Hey Ash, do you want to blast these guys into the sky? I'm kind of running out of energy."

Ash came over with Pikachu and said, "Sure. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Pikachu blasted Team Rocket off with its powerful Thunderbolt. Emiko and Ash watched them fly over the horizon, then Ash said, "So what was the time limit this time?"

"Two weeks, that's why I didn't have enough energy to blast them off too," Emiko said.

"Wow, that's a long time to be frozen," Ash said. "At least we won't have to deal with them for two weeks, thanks Emiko."

"You're welcome," Emiko said. "Normally I would have just killed them, but I don't want to upset the balance of this dimension, and I'm worried that might do it."

"Oh…" Ash said. "Well, I'm just glad all the Pokemon are safe."

The others all came over, and Brock said, "Thanks for the help Emiko, we couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks Brock," Emiko said. "I'm just glad everyone's okay."

"That reminds me, how's Kisshu?" Ash asked.

Emiko's smile faded and she said, "He doesn't have the strength to get up yet. It turns out I was right, my memories did cause him to go into shock. He said he saw a girl getting tortured, and then he blacked out. It turns out what he saw was me getting turned into a Cyniclon. Frankly, I think _that _image would be enough to make just about anyone black out."

Ash was about to say something, but Emiko's ears twitched and she said, "Quiet! Something's coming!"

The others went silent. Suddenly the air in front of them began to ripple.

**Oooh… I wonder what's going to happen?**


	5. Pai

**Troubles Chapter 5:**

**Pai**

The air rippled, and suddenly Pai appeared. "Pai! What are you doing here?" Emiko asked, shocked.

"Where is Kisshu?" Pai asked.

"Why do you want to know? You found us, so you're probably going to kill us, right?" Emiko asked.

Pai lowered his head. "Deep Blue betrayed us," he said. "He then attacked us and the remaining Mew Mews, and we had to fight together to take him down. Unfortunately, our people weren't too happy with us after that, so we got banished to Earth. Taruto and I tried to find you, Kisshu and Ichigo, but you weren't on Earth or in Kisshu's created dimension. Then I remembered that you had mentioned another dimension, with strange creatures called Pokemon. So I tried to find a way into this dimension. It took me about a week, but I finally found you. I came because I thought you all should know that Deep Blue is gone and the war is over."

Emiko sighed. "Kisshu is inside, with Ichigo," she said. "He was affected by my memories, and he's pretty weak right now. I'll take you to him, as long as you don't harm any of these others."

"I won't attack anyone," Pai said.

Emiko nodded, then turned to Ash and said, "I'll be back to explain later."

Ash nodded, and Emiko led Pai into the house. Professor Oak was in the study with Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Birch, and they looked up as Emiko and Pai came in. "Who's this?" Professor Oak asked.

"This is Kisshu's older brother, Pai," Emiko said. "He came to see Kisshu."

"Kisshu and Ichigo are still upstairs," Professor Oak said.

"Okay," Emiko said. She led Pai up the stairs and knocked on the door of the room Kisshu and Ichigo were in.

"Come in!" Ichigo called. Emiko opened the door and let Pai in, then went in herself. "Emiko, what is Pai doing here?" Ichigo said.

"He came with news," Emiko said. "How's Kisshu?"

"I still feel pretty weak, but my headache's gone," Kisshu said. "What is this news?"

Pai replied, "Deep Blue betrayed us, and attacked. With the help of the remaining Mew Mews, we defeated him, but our people banished us to Earth for killing him. Taruto and I decided to find you and tell you the news, but it took about two weeks for me to locate you."

Kisshu looked shocked. "Why did Deep Blue betray us?" he asked.

"Because, unfortunately, you weren't the only one who fell in love with a Mew Mew," Pai said.

"Taruto FINALLY confessed?" Kisshu asked.

"That, and….. um…." Pai trailed off, turning pink.

"I take it by the color of your face that you made Lettuce's dream come true," Ichigo said.

Pai looked at her, shocked. "Lettuce loved me the whole time?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was just too shy to say so," Ichigo said. "Did you kiss her yet?"

The look on Pai's face told them all they needed to know. "Good job, Pai," Kisshu said.

Pai finally regained his composure and said, "When are you guys coming back?"

"When Kisshu's recovered," Emiko said. "I'm not sure his body can handle teleporting right now."

"All right, I'll go tell Taruto and the other Mews that I found you," Pai said. "Come back soon, please."

"Will do," Kisshu said. Pai nodded and teleported off. Kisshu yawned. "I'm tired," he said.

"Go to sleep, you need it to recover," Emiko said. "I'm going to go and explain this to the others, so Ichigo, if you or Kisshu need something, come get me."

"Okay," Ichigo said. Kisshu was already sleeping.

Emiko nodded and went downstairs to the study, where she found everyone waiting. "What's going on?" Professor Oak asked.

"Pai said it's safe to go back," Emiko said. "He said that our leader has been defeated, and that the Cyniclons and Mews can live together now."

"That's good, I take it?" Professor Birch said.

"Yes," Emiko said, smiling. "Now Kisshu, Ichigo and I can come out of hiding."

"Does that mean you're leaving?" Ash asked.

"Unfortunately, not yet," Emiko said. "Kisshu still can't teleport. He needs to recover before we can go anywhere. I'm sorry, Professor Oak, but can we stay here till Kisshu can teleport?"

"Of course," Professor Oak said. "It's the least I can do after you saved all the Pokemon."

"Thank you," Emiko said.

Pikachu came over to Emiko and said, _"I'm going to miss you, Emiko." _

"Well, I'm not leaving just yet, so say that when I actually have to leave," Emiko said, rubbing Pikachu's head. "Unfortunately, though, this might be the last time I get to come here, unless I get sucked into another portal."

"_I might never see you again?" _Pikachu asked sadly.

"Maybe not, but at least we'll both have memories of our time together, right?" Emiko said softly.

"_Yeah," _Pikachu said, sounding slightly more cheerful.

**I think the next chapter will be the last. Sorry about all my bad endings.**


	6. Experimentation

**Troubles Chapter 6:**

**Experimentation **

That night, Emiko and Ichigo ate dinner with everyone at Professor Oak's house. Kisshu was sleeping still, and they didn't want to disturb him.

After dinner, Ash's plan had been to go back to his house with Pikachu, Misty, and Brock, while Professor Birch, May and Max stayed with Professor Oak. Unfortunately, Pikachu didn't like that plan, because it wanted to spend more time with Emiko.

While the others were talking this over, Ichigo came over to Emiko and said, "Pikachu's really getting attached to you. Did you ever consider staying here?"

Emiko sighed. "I really like Pikachu too, but I can't stay in this dimension. You and Kisshu are my family now, and I don't want to leave you. Also, if I stay here too long, it could upset the balance between our dimensions. So this goes beyond just what I want."

"Could Pikachu come back with us?" Ichigo asked.

"I think Ash would miss it too much," Emiko said. "I'm not going to separate them."

"Is there a way to form a connection with Pikachu?" Ichigo asked. "You said you could sense when Kisshu was in danger. What if you formed a connection with Pikachu, and only came here if it needed help?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Emiko admitted. "I'm not sure if it'll work between dimensions, but I'll see what Ash and Pikachu think."

Emiko walked over to where Ash and the others were. They looked up at her. "Emiko, what are we going to do?" Ash asked.

"Ichigo came up with an idea," Emiko said. "She suggested that I form a connection with Pikachu, like the one I have with Kisshu. Then I could come back whenever I sense that Pikachu's in trouble."

"That might work," Ash said. "But what if what happened to Kisshu happens to Pikachu?"

"I think I can stop that from happening," Emiko said. "If I specify that the connection is only to bring me if Pikachu's in trouble, that shouldn't happen."

"Pikachu, what do you think?" Ash asked.

"_I like this idea," _Pikachu said.

Ash looked at Emiko, who said, "Pikachu said it likes this idea. It's up to you, though. You are Pikachu's Trainer."

"I'm fine with it," Ash said. "I don't want Pikachu to be sad."

"Okay," Emiko said. "Pikachu, I'm going to connect our minds. After I'm done, the only thing you need to do if you need me is call or think my name. I'm not entirely sure it will work between dimensions, so I'm going to have to do a trial run or two. Are you ready?"

Pikachu nodded, so Emiko put a finger on Pikachu's forehead and said, "Close your eyes." Pikachu did so. Then Emiko closed her own eyes and put her right hand on her forehead. Both her hands began to glow. After about five minutes, she took her finger off Pikachu's forehead. Then she opened her eyes and said, "That should do it, but we have to test it out. I'm going to teleport back to my dimension, and I want you to wait a few minutes, then call my name. If I hear it, I'll come back as soon as I hear you. If not, I'll wait for ten minutes, then come back. No matter what, I'll be back, okay?"

Pikachu nodded. Emiko stood up and teleported back to Kisshu's created dimension. She waited a few minutes. Suddenly she heard Pikachu's voice in her mind, so she teleported back.

The others looked up as she teleported in. "Did it work?" Ash asked.

"Yep," Emiko said. "Now I just need to see if it works when Pikachu thinks my name rather than saying it aloud. Pikachu, I'm going to teleport back, and this time, I want you to wait a few minutes, then _think _my name rather than say it."

Pikachu nodded, and Emiko teleported out again. She waited, and then heard Pikachu's voice again. She teleported back, and said, "Yep, that works too. I think we're all set."

"Wait," Ichigo said. "Shouldn't you try it in more than just Kisshu's created dimension?"

"Why?" Emiko asked. "That's where we live."

"Well, now that you Cyniclons have been banished to Earth, aren't you going to come live there?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Emiko said. "Something tells me the humans won't be too happy with that."

"I guess you're right," Ichigo said. Suddenly she yawned.

"It's getting late," Professor Oak said. "Maybe we should continue this tomorrow."

"Okay," the others said.

**Okay, I lied. There's going to be at least one more chapter. Plz Review.**


	7. Going Home

**Troubles Chapter 7:**

**Going Home**

The next morning, Emiko got up early and went to check on Kisshu. He was also starting to wake up, so she asked, "Kisshu, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better," Kisshu said. "I think I should be able to teleport."

"Let's see," Emiko said, and put a hand on his chest. "Yep," she said. "You're all set. Should we go back soon?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "It's best to get back as soon as possible, since Pai and the others are waiting for us."

"We should thank everyone here and say goodbye first," Emiko said. "I'll go see if Ichigo's awake."

"Actually, I am," Ichigo said from the doorway. "Are we leaving today?"

"Yeah," Emiko said. "We have to say goodbye and thank you first, though."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Let's go."

Emiko and Kisshu nodded, and the three of them went downstairs. Emiko knocked on the door of Professor Oak's study, and he said, "Come in!"

Emiko opened the door, and she, Ichigo and Kisshu went in. To their surprise, everyone was in the study already.

"You guys are leaving?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, we'd better get back," Emiko said. "Thank you all for all your help."

"You're welcome," Professor Oak said. "Thank you for saving the Pokemon."

Pikachu walked over to Emiko and said, _"I'll miss you, Emiko." _

"I'll miss you too, Pikachu," Emiko said. "Remember, though, if you're in trouble, call or think my name, and I'll be there as fast as I can." She picked up Pikachu and hugged it. Pikachu hugged back.

Finally they parted, and Emiko said, "We have to go. Thank you all for everything!"

"You're welcome, and thank you," Ash said.

Emiko, Kisshu and Ichigo waved, then Kisshu took Ichigo's hand, and he and Emiko teleported back to their dimension.

Surprisingly, they were met by the other Mews, Pai, and Taruto. Pai stepped forward as they landed, and said, "We're glad you're back. There's been another development. Someone leaked the information about the Mew Project to the authorities, and they almost caught the Mews. They managed to get Ryou and Keiichiro, but Taruto and I got the others out in time. Kisshu, we were wondering if the rest of us could live here, because Earth is no longer safe for any of us."

"What about our other dimension?" Kisshu asked.

"Ryou had a portal to that dimension, and the police nearly found us when we went there," Mint said. "But he didn't know about this dimension, so we should be safe here."

"We'll need to add more rooms on to the house, but I think it could work," Kisshu said. "Emiko, Ichigo, what about you?"

"Sure!" the girls said. "It's a great idea!"

"Then it's settled," Kisshu said. "We can all live here."

**Okay, I know it's not a great story ending, but I'm planning another one, so sit tight and keep reading. Review!**


End file.
